Katydid
Katydid is an adult female HiveWing who was introduced in The Lost Continent ''as a supporting character. Formerly believed to be the older sister of Cricket, it was revealed in ''The Hive Queen that Katydid was actually her mother and was only posing as Cricket's sister in order to protect her. In order to avoid a conflict involving Lady Scarab, Katydid allowed herself to be taken away by and placed under the mind-control of Queen Wasp. Her current location is unknown. Appearance Katydid has golden-yellow-orange scales and is freckled all over with black spots . It is stated by Cricket that she has a kind face and black eyes when she is not being mind-controlled. Personality Cricket states that Katydid is always sad (implying that she has depression, most likely because of what happened with Malachite and Cricket), but cares deeply for her daughter. Katydid is also very protective, as she kept Cricket's secret from her mother and Cricket's grandfather. She is willing to do most of the housework, and is shown to keep her promises, as she took Cricket to the eye doctor to get her glasses when she was three. She is shown to care so much about Cricket that she was willing to turn her in to make things easier, as she believes, on her daughter; however, Cricket doesn't feel the same about this topic despite their close relationship. Biography The Lost Continent Katydid first appears when Queen Wasp originally mind-controls all of the HiveWings into hunting down Blue. Blue and Cricket are hiding in a tunnel connected to a trapdoor in Cricket's school library when Katydid enters, along with Bombardier. Blue notes that Cricket was watching her the whole time, and asks who she is. Cricket explains that she is her "sister and best friend." Cricket also references her several times when Blue asks about mind-control, saying that Katydid does not mind it, and can remember everything she does while affected. Cricket mentions that Katydid worries about Cricket, unlike the rest of her family and peers. The Hive Queen In Cricket's flashback, Cricket says that Katydid is the one mainly responsible for taking care of her. Katydid is somewhat of a rule-follower, as she says that Cricket should want to do what the queen says. However, she seems to be willing to break the rules for her sister (daughter) and protects her for four years. Cricket states Katydid would tell her if there was something she should know about, and that she would never do any of the bad things Cricket sees her doing while under mind-control herself. A young Cricket also says that if her life were a book, she would love to read about why Katydid is always sad and how she could fix it. Katydid is later seen talking to Cricket about Lady Scarab, telling her that the lady had burst into her house and taken Katydid away with her to Jewel Hive. She also yelled at Cricket asking her why she absolutely had to know everything. She then told her that Cadelle and Cricket's father isn't her real parents, but she doesn't explain who her real parents are. Later, when Cricket and the others are at the party, guards are seen storming Lady Scarab's house under the impression she has Cricket. Lady Scarab defended herself and says she is not harboring a fugitive, but had a guest upstairs sleeping. After a fight nearly broke out, Katydid presented herself and was taken away through the mind-control of Queen Wasp. The Poison Jungle Katydid was briefly mentioned by Cricket when she was saying how Hawthorn could use his "antidote" to save her mother. Relationships Cricket Katydid is Cricket's mother. She is shown to cherish and love Cricket very much. Although Cadelle is filed as Cricket's biological mother, Katydid is the one that feeds, takes care of, and supports Cricket on her own. Despite the potential wrath of Queen Wasp, she helps Cricket hide from the mind control and covered for her when she went missing for periods of time. When Cricket runs away from the Hive and appears on the Wanted posters, Katydid is shocked and believes that Cricket would never steal the Book of Clearsight. When Cricket shows up in Cadelle's home in The Hive Queen, Katydid tells her that they needed to go to the Queen and tell her its all lies. When Cricket explains it's all true, Katydid is distraught. She loves Cricket with all her heart and wants to protect her from Queen Wasp, but all the while staying loyal to her tribe. This is shown when Katydid suggests going to Wasp and asking her to make Cricket "like everyone else". Katydid loves her "sister" very much, and revealed to her that "Father was not Father, and Cadelle was not her mother". This results in Lady Scarab breaking the news to Cricket that Katydid was her mother, and in fact, not her sister. Family Tree Quotes "No way. Cricket? This can't be real." - Katydid upon meeting Cricket in The Hive Queen "I'm sure she had her reasons! But you're in so much trouble now, Cricket! I don't know how to help. I don't know how to fix it!" - Katydid worrying about her daughter in The Hive Queen "The queen has been mind-hopping all over the Hives, looking for clues about you. I'm afraid she must have figured out she can't get into your head." "I think you're exaggerating a little. Let's talk about this somewhere safer." Trivia * A katydid is a type of insect in the family Tettigoniidae, commonly called the bush cricket, that commonly has the shapes and colors of leaves. They are found on every continent except for Antarctica. *Crickets and katydids are closely related in the animal kingdom, which may be why she is named Katydid, as she is the mother of Cricket. *She is one of the nine dragons that has freckle-like scales, others include Queen Thorn, Qibli, Palm, Prickle, Lady Scarab, Sandfly, Morpho, and Lynx. Gallery HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang KatydidTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing HiveWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Katydid_2189.jpg|A real katydid (photo from digital-images.net) Katydid (Comettail).png Katydid Mind-controlled by ShadowNightWing980 .jpg|Katydid, while mind-controlled by ShadowNightWing980 fff7c2c1-7f8a-4769-a349-5ea2ee08ef6f.png|Katydid by KiwiFluff2008 F0BACBD6-C5DE-47DF-89B5-AB6EF09F2AD2.png|Katydid by Vulomkaaz References de:Katydid ru:Кузнечик Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:LC Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned in LC Category:HQ Characters Category:Mentioned in TPJ